


Lips So Red

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lipstick, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Submission, Teasing, gagging, kind of secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It drives him crazy. Makes his wolf pace anxious with the need to mark and claim. To bite and nip at her lips until red blooms real instead of artificial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips So Red

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for some reason I was thinking about that time in season one when Lydia and Scott made out and then Jackson notices her lip gloss is smudged to hell and back.  
> Yeah, that moment of smudged gloss made THIS happen.  
> I regret nothing.
> 
> I own nothing.  
> Except red lipstick. Gotta love red lipstick.  
> Unbeta'd as per usual, oops.

Harlot red.

It’s the first color that pops into Peter’s mind when Lydia walks through the door. Her lips painted the deepest blood red he’s ever seen.

She grins and his eyes snap up to see her watching him. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring.

The mindless chatter commences through their “pack meeting” and still Peter can’t take his eyes off Lydia’s mouth. The way they move when she speaks. How the color shines in the light of the kitchen. How the color makes her lips look even fuller than they naturally are.

It drives him crazy. Makes his wolf pace anxious with the need to mark and claim. To bite and nip at her lips until red blooms real instead of artificial.

He has the urge under wraps and mentally pats himself on the back. Until when they’re all settled in the Hale living room does Lydia emerge from the kitchen, her harlot color lips wrapped around a cherry Popsicle.

When her eyes meet his a growl sticks in his throat and he quickly makes an excuse, and flees from the room to one of the upstairs bathroom.

He’s hard as a rock and groans quietly when he palms himself through his dark blue jeans. His fingers hover over the fly. He thinks that if he’s quick he can rub one out and give himself some relief.

The thought goes out the window and turns to slight panic when he sees the bathroom door open.

Lydia steps through and leans against the door once it’s closed behind her.

“I thought I locked that.” Peter says, wincing at how rough and ragged his voice sounds. Lydia only gives him a vicious scarlet red grin and pushes herself from the door.

She slinks forward and Peter’s eyes are instantly drawn to the sway of Lydia’s hips until she closes the distance between them and they’re toe to toe.

Reluctantly he brings his gaze back to hers and she’s still grinning at him coyly and he growls at her. The warning does nothing but bring delight to Lydia’s eyes.

“You noticed the new color?” Lydia asks him playfully and Peter licks his lips, looking down at her full mouth then back up and he gives a lopsided grin.

Before he can say anything in an actual reply Lydia surprises him by sinking down onto her knees in front of him. She leans in and nuzzles against his clothed erection, breathes over it, and lightly mouths along the straining fabric.

He growls and slides his hand into her hair, fisting it and yanking back. She gasps and groans at the treatment, reflexively baring her throat to him as his eyes flash electric blue.

“I need your mouth on me now.” Peter rasps hungrily and Lydia shudders, nodding frantically, her fingers already tugging Peter’s jeans open and hastily unzipping them.

She wastes no time, instantly wrapping her lips around him and then sinks down impossibly far, her fingers wrapping around what she can’t fit into her mouth with one hand, the other coming to gently cup and roll his balls in the smooth palm of her hand.

Peter groans and leans heavily against the sink behind him and just watches the girl go to town on him. She watches him, eyes intense and bright, and hollows her cheeks ad gives her wrist a small twist. He shudders, his nails growing into claws and digging into the sink.

He watches her bob and suck. Watches as she grasps him tightly and hums around him.

It drives him crazy to feel the warm waxy slide of her mouth on him, to see the bright red of her lipstick paint his dick. Knowing that it’ll stain his skin for hours, giving him a little reminder of their stolen time together. His dick pulses at the thought and he gives a deep growl.

With one hand he reaches and splays a hand through her hair and then he’s guiding her to suit his needs. She makes no protest, but instead groans happily. The vibrations sing straight to his spine and soon he’s fucking into her mouth without mercy.

He watches as she sinks down to the base of his dick and holds her there. He watches the way her face turns red with the effort, feels how her throat clicks around him as she gags on his prick. He watches the way moisture forms in the corners of her eyes. Grins when he pulls her off of him just enough to let her take in a deep gasping breath, pearly white precum dripping from her lips before he shoves her back down onto him again.

Peter can smell her arousal, can hear the slick sounds of her fingering herself, something he’d completely not noticed she’d started doing but it’s enough to snap his control. A few short savage thrusts and he’s pouring himself down her throat.

Lydia wails around him, the smell of her arousal peeking, signaling her own release. The sound and feel of it makes his dick pulse almost painfully into he doesn’t have a drop left to give.

He sinks back onto the sink and grins breathlessly. Lydia sprawls on the floor at his feet, grinning up at him and looking positively debauched. Her hair is a wild mess of fiery ringlets, her face red and splotchy, makeup running down her face.

And best of all her lipstick, what’s left of it, is smudged along her glistening mouth. Peter tucks himself back into his pants and holds out a hand for her, hoisting her up once she takes it.

“I do believe that is my new favorite shade of lipstick.” Peter comments and Lydia beams triumphantly before she turns to the mirror to make herself presentable, all while makes sure to make her lips as blood red before. Wondering how long it will take Peter’s resolve to break again. Not long she thinks and knows that the sore throat she’ll have later on will be completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
